To Love or Not to Love?
by PercyJacksonFreak101
Summary: A couple of chapters (haven't decided how long it'll be) of a heartbreaking tale of our favorite demigods. Rated T for depressing shit.
1. Chapter One: Pain

**Authors Note: Not sure how long this will be. Probably only 3 chapters or so. Will be depressing, sorry. I've had an idea of this for a very long time.**

* * *

Percy's heart had never depicted his feelings as accurately as it did in this moment. It was beating so fast, like it wanted to break out of his chest and fly right off Olympus. Anything to get away from what was about to happen. He knew he couldn't make her stay. The part of him that he knew was anger, wanted her to go. Why would he want someone who would even think about it? It was a massive betrayal. He couldn't bring himself to look at her in the eyes.

"If this is what your heart is telling you to do and it feels right, do it." Percy spat. "I'm not going to say the things that'll make you stay." Percy turned his back on Annabeth facing the giant marble doors that would lead out of the Olympian hall.

"Why not?" Annabeth asked in a small voice.

"Because it'll make you stay for the wrong reasons." Percy stole a glance back at her, he could see the pain in her eyes, which made him all the more confused. "I don't want your pity love." He snapped his head back to the door. She would not see him cry. Artemis stood in front of her throne with her hunters waiting for an answer. Thalia was skittish beside her hunters, looking as helpless as the creatures they hunted.

* * *

Annabeth had never been so confused in her life. She didn't know what she wanted anymore. Everything was moving too fast. She thought she had known what she wanted to do with her life, but all of that flipped upside down when Percy had popped the question. Not knowing what came over her, she thought that joining the hunters would save her from the pain. It was selfish, and she could never forgive herself. But it was the only way to give him a better chance. She silently turned to Artemis and accepted the oath. She took Thalia's hand and was ready for teleportation. She wouldn't let the tears fall. No one could see her cry.

* * *

Before Percy could turn around again. He saw the shimmering light and the evaporation of his life. In the blink of an eye she was gone.


	2. Chapter Two: Anguish

**Author's Note: I still have no clue where I'm taking this story, that's why it's so short. I'm sorry it is, but it was just a mere idea. Also, I apologize for the lack of dialogue. It's mostly a creative, descriptive exercise. And for it's depression nature, again, I'm sorry :) Enjoy.**

* * *

As soon as the light died down, Percy turned to stare at the spot where she once stood. The other gods in the room were silent. Nico's mouth was hanging open, shocked. Slowly, Percy's face became contorted with anguish. His face scrunched up, eyebrows furrowed together, the line in between becoming more and more defined. The grimace on his face was enough to keep everyone silent. He closed his eyes and let the first wave of tears spill forward. Falling to his knees, gravity gave him a kick. His punishment for not making her stay. He bent over kneeling, head smashing the floor, arms trying to clench an invisible thing, pounding the floor. The first sob sounded broken, like one had never escaped his lips before.

* * *

It was at that moment Nico became unfrozen. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. He felt sadness, empathy, and a whole lot of anger all at once. He was angry at Annabeth for letting Percy go. He had tried so hard throughout the years to like her and to shove his feelings for Percy down deep inside of him. For her to deliberately rip his heart out, after he had envied her for years. He was angry. He stooped down beside Percy, not knowing if he wanted to be touched.

"Could you give us a few minutes?" Nico asked to the awaiting gods. Zeus nodded and slowly each Olympian turned and exited, all but two. Aphrodite stood shell shocked in front of her throne, her face matching Percy's. The sniffles she produced echoed in the grand hall. Poseidon had taken a few steps forward. Not sure if it was his place to console. With a deep look of concern on his face, he walked over and bent in front of Percy. He lay a hand on his shoulder and that was when a whole new wave of sobs overcame Percy.

* * *

A few minutes after, he felt the hand leave his shoulder. He heard the footsteps retreat and were soon gone. The sniffling had ceased and the only person he could sense near by was Nico. Rolling over on his back, his face was exposed. He didn't care if Nico saw him cry, he didn't care for anything anymore. Nico just crossed his legs and sat next to him, waiting for the pain to subside.


	3. Chapter Three: Relief

"I'm sorry."

The first words Percy had spoken since she left. He wasn't sure who he was apologizing to.

"You don't have to be sorry." Nico replied.

"I'm so stupid." Percy shook his head, allowing the tears to spill onto the floor. "Why didn't I stop her?" he waited until he was sure no sobs would break through his next sentence. "I never thought she'd actually do it… I thought she loved me." Percy clenched his fists in his hair, pulling, trying to make the pain stop.

"I wish I could help, but I know there isn't anything anyone can do now." Nico had to look away to clear the mist from his eyes.

Percy turned onto his side and began to clutch at his chest. The tears had stopped, staining his cheeks.

"Nico, what am I going to do?" he looked up at him, all light in his eyes had disappeared.

"I don't know…" Nico said truthfully. In all honesty, he knew Percy would never get over Annabeth. He didn't see how anything he could say would make him feel better. Everyone has a soul mate, and he thought Annabeth was his.

Percy took the ring that he hastily shoved into his pocket and threw it as far away from himself as possible.

"I shouldn't have proposed. I should have left things the way they were. I'm always messing things up."

Nico could hear the pain being transformed into anger. He was inconsolable.

"Nico." there was a long pause. "I can't do this. I can't." he sat up and started to shake.

"Percy, you're going to get through this, even if you won't let me help you, I will. I won't stop until you feel whole again." Nico knew that these words weren't truthful, but he was starting to get scared.

The shaking had stopped for a brief moment as Percy stood up. He wiped his eyes and cheeks and let out a long sigh. There was only one way he was going to be able to do this.

"Nico, I want to be left alone for a while."

Nico wasn't sure if that was the best idea, but he didn't want to upset him any further.

Percy watched as he stood up and left through the magnificent, white doors. There would be no door like that greeting him where he was going.

He wanted to follow his heart, which went straight off Olympus.

He was staring at the open night sky from the balcony off of the throne room. He knew he would never be able to be with her again. Once you pledge yourself to the hunters, you're bound for life. This seemed to be the only option.

He placed one foot on the railing.

He thought about all the good times they had, everything they'd been through together. Everything she had said.

" _Of course I love you, Seaweed Brain."_

" _I couldn't imagine doing it without you."_

" _As long as we're together."_

Everything came back to him in hissing whispers. All those words were lies. He heard the door creak open from behind. If he were to do it, now would be his only chance. He stood up on the thin railing, took a deep breath.

"Percy! Don't!" he heard Nico's trailing behind him in the wind.

He had fell from high places before, but this time, there was no fear of hitting the ground. As it approached him, he welcomed death. It was sure to relieve him from this pain.

Mere seconds before he hit the floor with a splat, he awoke with a start.

He was sputtering, bolt right up in bed with tears plastered to his face.

"Percy! What's wrong?" Annabeth looked up groggily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, a little panic showing in her eyes.

He just stared at her.

"Percy? Was is a nightmare again?"

Annabeth was sitting up now too, she had turned a light on and spotted the tears. She started drying his face and bringing him closer to her. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his frantic heartbeat slow down.

Percy pressed her head into his chest, pushing away the heartbroken feeling. That was the most vivid dream he'd had in a long time. Nothing could explain how relieved he was to learn that it was just a dream afterall. He looked up to the top shelf in his closet where the little black box lay, maybe he would wait a while. Just incase.


End file.
